Terminals may be broadly classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals further include a gaming function or a multimedia player function. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A vehicle refers to an apparatus driven on a road by rolling wheels for the purpose of transporting persons or goods.
Recently, as interest in smart cars has increased, research into a method of connecting a vehicle and a mobile terminal to control the vehicle through the mobile terminal has been actively conducted.
When the mobile terminal operates in a state of being connected to the vehicle, malfunction of the mobile terminal may be generated due to overload. For example, when malfunction of the mobile terminal is generated due to overload while controlling vehicle safety through the mobile terminal, the security of passengers of the vehicle, passengers of another vehicle and pedestrians may be threatened.